Ruriko Namikaze
Ruriko Namikaze (波風るり子Namikaze Ruriko) is a Jonin level kunoichi from Konohagakure. She is known as the xanthous sealer (黄色いシーラー''Kiiroi shīrā'') due to her high masterly of Fūinjutsu.She is an Original Character created by Ruriko-kyou Background Ruriko was born to Fumiko Namikaze and an unnamed father. A month after her birth, her mother perished on a mission, leaving her in the care of her uncle, Minato Namikaze. It was at this point she met his genin team; over time, forming a close, sibling like bond with Kakashi Hatake. Once she reached the age of four, Ruriko began to learn about her uncle's seals, with Kushina attempting to teach her. During the Nine Tails Attack, she lost her only parental figure heads, and invited herself to live with Kakashi, during which they spent most of their time grieving for their lost friends. At the age of 6, Ruriko met Itachi and forced him into becoming her best friend, not giving him much of a choice in the matter. Together, they embarked in several attempts to remove Kakashi's mask before they deemed it a hopeless task. At 8, she graduated from the academy, passed the Chunin exams as the age of 10 and became an ANBU at the age of 12. During her days off from ANBU, Ruriko would continually challenge Itachi to a spar. She has yet to win one. During her Genin days, Ruriko broke her right ankle, which resulted in her becoming unsteady on her feet for several months. Due to the multitude of times she'd trip up in a day, she started wearing black knee pads to avoid any more damage to her legs. When she became thirteen, Ruriko took Hyuga Hinata on as an apprentice in order to pass on her knowledge of Fūinjutsu. During this time, she also began working with Kakashi on creating a jutsu that allowed the user to skate across the ground soly on chakra. This resulted in a huge burn mark running through the main street of Konoha, which has yet to be repaired. Personality Ruriko, as a child, was loud, joyous and took everything she had for granted. She was selfish and didn't really take into account the feelings of those around her up until her uncle's death. After suffering such a lose, Ruriko became more determined to be happy, and remained smiling throughout everything she went through, and always tries to see the brighter side. Everyone once in a while, the issues of being a ninja often get on top of her, such as the expectation to live up to her uncles name, and depresses her. As a member of the ANBU, Ruriko possesses incredible self control, however this is only ever seen on high classed missions. She will only act professional during B-S rank missions, and can often be found goofing off halfway through the mission. In addition to being a high ranking kunoichi, Ruriko has reasonably high levels of intelligence, something with Asuma Sarutobi acknowledged. Though is isn't as smart as Shikamaru or Itachi, she has sufficient enough intellect to deal with seals and creating new jutsu. Ruriko has an ongoing habit of pulling those around her -such as Kakashi, Hinata and Itachi- into childish schemes, in which Naruto participates willingly. These vary from hiding fellow ninja's possessions, to trying out new jutsu she has created, often with disastrous results. Another habit she has acquired results in her attempting to put the most stoic people she can find into embarrassing situations. A list of victims include; Kakashi, Fugaku, Ebisu, Sasuke and Itachi himself. Because of this, she has no real shame, and will go to any lengths to get a reaction. After the time skip, Ruriko has calmed a bit, and takes care not to put herself into any embarrassing situations that could reflect badly on those she has become close to. During this time, she has also become friendly with Tsunade, which results in her ability to dodge the missions she doesn't wish to partake in. Though few see it, Ruriko is highly capable at manipulating people to suit her own needs through her choice of words, but she knows now to try it on anyone with greater intelligence than her own. She may be known for pushing her luck, but Ruriko knows when to draw the line with those superior to her. As a consequence of living with Kakashi, Ruriko had a growing fondness towards the Icha Icha series, which has resulted in several ninja figure heads losing respect for her. There has been several incidents were both Kakashi and Ruriko have missed out on a clan meeting or lower case mission to sneak off and read the latest issue. However, these books have also been used against her by a multitude of people,such as her cousin Naruto, Itachi and even the Sandaime Hokage. During the beginning of Part II, Itachi and Ruriko become romantically involved, something which both Kakashi and Naruto protest against, even though they knew it woudl eventually happen. Ruriko, though completely in love with the Uchiha, is still sour over to the girlfriend he's had before her. Appearance In Part I, Ruriko wears a leotard in a bright shade of mustard, which is cut out at the sides in two symmetrical oval shapes. She wears a black sash over her shoulders, which features the leaf Hitai-ate on the back. She has her hair layered, so that it appears to be a bob like cut from the front, but there is in fact a long plait that hangs down the center of her back. She wears thigh high sandles with no heels as shoes. Her weapons pouch is attached to her left thigh, as she is left handed. Due to a T&I session she received when caught in Mist during an information gathering mission, Ruriko has a huge burn scar running from her right ankle up to her mid-thigh. In addition to this, her right ring finger and right pinkie finger is laced with scars, where the Mist ninja cut off the digits. However, they were quickly reattached and are usable, just stiffer than the rest of her fingers. She uses a genjutsu to cover her fingers. In Part 2, Ruriko wears a tight fitting top in the same shade as her previous leotard, with long sleeves that begin to form fingerless gloves, only connecting between the middle finger forefinger. A short sleeved top that stops just after her bust. High waist, black shorts, with shoes in the same shade that start just after her knees. She still uses a genjutsu to cover her fingers and leg when on a mission, but isn't afraid to show off her scars when not on duty. After Jiraiya's death, she starts to wear her hair out in a ponytail as a way of remembering him. Abilities Ruriko is naturally gifted in the art of seals, however, all her other jutsu she has desperately had to work at. Under the pressure of being the great Fourth Hokage's niece, she has trained relentlessly in an attempt to better herself, resulting in her ability to create new jutsus after several trial and error sessions. During the time skip, she spends a year at Mount Myōboku, where she learns Senjutsu and creates several other jutsus. Taijutsu Ruriko's taijutsu is at basic level for that of a Jōnin. During Part I, it consists of the standard Konoha moves, a few of her own specialized moves, and a few Hinata has taught her. However, during Part II, it increases, which more specific moves she has created, along with having learnt Frog Kata during sage training. Genjutsu Ruriko's genjutsu skills are almost non-existence, she knows how to cover up her scars, create a passable henge, and is able to dispel mid-level genjutsu. However, she can not cast her own, nor as she taken the time to learn how to do it. Ninjutsu Ruriko's Ninjutsu is her pride and joy, as she has created multiple jutsu, including her signature chakra glide, several wind style jutsus and a collection of lightning jutsus. Ruriko's ninjutsu is oriented around speed, and as such can be used to defend or attack in quick succession. However, this requires more stamina and chakra for each use, and can leave her drained and suffering from chakra exhaustion, as her chakra reserves are just below Kakashi's level. In Part II, her arsenal has increased vastly, with more self made jutsu such as the chakra drill and chakra bomb. Instead of all her jutsus relying on speed, she now has some slow, strategic jutsu in order to back her up should she be unable to use her speed. Summoning Technique In Part I, at the same time Naruto locates Jiraiya, Ruriko bugs him into getting her the toad contract. As such, she becomes a toad summoner. She is able to summon specific toads, but can only summon Gamabunta during times of crisis or on a full chakra reserve. Upon Jiraiya's death in Part II, she takes to carrying around the sealing contract in a smaller scroll, hidden in a pocket of her cloak. Rasengan Created by the fourth, Kakashi took it upon himself to teach Ruriko her families jutsu. To begin with, she was horrible at using it, constantly blowing up several buildings and ruining more plots of land. After three months of training, she was able to use the jutsu one handed, but is still unable to combine it with her chakra element. In Part II, Ruriko beings to learn the Rasenshuriken from Naruto, but is unable to master it before the war. Collabaration jutsu's Being on the specalized Jonin unit of Itachi Uchiha, Deidara and Katsumi Miyazawa, Ruriko has altered several jutsus in order for them to become stronger with the aid of the of her teammates. Senjutsu During the time skip, Ruriko spends a year atop Mount Myōboku training in the sage arts. Though she can use it, she is no better than Jiraiya and is still incomplete compared to Naruto's. When in use, she appears to be wearing orange eye-shadow with lines in the same shade running beneath her eyes in a crescent moon like set of markings. Shape Transformation Ruriko has developed several types of shape transformation, which allows her to preform such moves as chakra gliding, chakra drill and chakra bomb. Her chakra control is significantly close to a medic ninja, as she has spent years developing it. Fuinjutsu Out of all her abilities, Ruriko's Fuinjutsu is her greatest assent. At the age of sixteen, she becomes a seal master after studying for eight years, and it is the art she is most known for. She worked relentlessly at it in an attempt to be better than her uncle, and it eventually paid off. She is capable of sealing large items in vast quantities, along with creating explosive seals and flash seals. Status Part I Information Coming Soon. Part II Information Coming Soon Trivia * 'Ruriko' means "emerald child"(るり子) and 'Namikaze' means "waves and wind" (波風) * According to the Databook; ** Ruriko's hobby is training, pranking and creating new jutsu's. ** Ruriko wishes to fight both Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha ** Ruriko's favourite food is Yakitori and Japanese Fruit Skewers with Plum Sauce, whilst her least favourite food is salted tounge and liver. ** Ruriko is in fact, left handed ** Ruriko's favourite phrase is "Even A Monkey Falls From Trees." ** Ruriko has completed 341 offical missions, 82 D-rank missions, 121 C-rank missions, 74 B-rank, 60 A-rank and 4 S-rank missions. Quotes (To Itachi) “Can we leave that out the mission report?” (To Hiashi) “'I am so glad you've said that Hyūga-sama, because the girl I'm requesting for my apprentice is dear little Hinata-chan.” (To Kakashi) “ Thanks 'Kashi. I suppose this is kinda what having a big brother would be like, hum?” (To Hinata) “Yep. Obviously it hasn't worked very well so far; the last time we gave it a go we broke the ground by accident. So clearly there was something wrong with the theory if we were creating massive fissures instead of gliding.” (To Kakashi) “Kakashi you silver haired fruitcake!" (''To Naruto) " Sometimes we've just gotta keep fighting, even when it seems hopeless, even when all seems lost, because it's always the darkest part of the night, just before dawn."'' Reference Almost all Pictures -> Deviantart Ruriko using Rasengan -> The fabulous HonouMoeru Category:DRAFT